


Carry Your Throne

by phenixxx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I Tried, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prince Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenixxx/pseuds/phenixxx
Summary: When he burst through the door, blue met blue. Then skin met skin, arms wrapping around each other oh so tightly. Noctis’ hands moved up and down the other’s spine, lips whispered soft nothings, doing whatever he could to stop his love from trembling.“They’re coming for me, Noct.”





	Carry Your Throne

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from the song "Carry Your Throne" by Joe Bellion
> 
> This is my first time writing Noctis and Prompto, or anything final fantasy, so please forgive me if everything about this seems off

He had to move faster. He knew it wouldn’t take them long before they tracked where he’d hidden the prince. He knew the army would be sent, he knew they’d use everything in their power, everything under their control to find them. To kill and destroy. He had to move faster.

The fighting wasn’t his fault, nothing that was happening was his fault, but the raven haired man knew that the blond would blame himself. That he would let it all fall onto his shoulders, and while he carried a smile, he would let it eat him alive.

Noctis had to do something. He had to move, he had to get to Prompto.

The media had gotten word of their relationship, had gotten pictures of them. Royal gathering, proper dinners, galas, their dates, their nights alone. They’d even taken pictures that held no romantic contexts, pictures before Noctis and Prompto had gotten together, and make them out to be something they weren’t.

The empire wasn't happy, and it didn’t take long for word of the empire’s search for Prompto to reach Noctis’ ears. Prompto’s people had pushed back, but for those who showed support, their freedom was stripped away.  

The male ran as fast as he could, his body no longer allowing him to warp. When he finally reached his home, he climbed the stairs three at a time, almost knocking down the servants who opened the door for him. Noctis barely uttered an apology as he raced for his bedroom, lungs burning more than they ever had in his entire life.

When he burst through the door, blue met blue. Then skin met skin, arms wrapping around each other oh so tightly. Noctis’ hands moved up and down the other’s spine, lips whispered soft nothings, doing whatever he could to stop his love from trembling.

“They’re coming for me, Noct.”

The taller of the two pulled back enough to grab the other’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. His mouth opened and closed, yet he could find no words. He wanted to take everything away, remove both of them from this situation, move them both somewhere else, where no one could harm Prompto, where they could be happy.

“I won’t let them hurt you, Prom. They won’t touch you.”

Noctis couldn’t help but remember looking down into those eyes not but a few days before, when it was just the two of them. The sun had disappeared over the horizon hours ago, and the two sat comfortably close as they looked up at the stars. Simple touches quickly turned into something more.

Clothes were removed, naked bodies hidden in the darkness. There were very few servants still awake, most night watch guards near the front entrance and by bedrooms. The two were completely alone. And they didn’t let the moment go to waste.

Rough movements were mixed in with gently kisses, soft hand touches, gentle cheek cupping. Noctis had held the other’s face just like this, the entanglement of limbs, chests rising and falling like they’d just run a marathon, eyes locked on eyes.

Noctis couldn’t help kissing him, mumbling how much he loved him, how much he needed him. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck, legs tightening around his waist. The giggle that left his lips made Noctis moan, pushing up into the other.

Prompto let himself lay back on the grass, looking up with nothing but need on his face. “I’m all yours Noct.”

The two went at it all night, eventually moving from the courtyard to the raven haired prince’s bedroom.

Noctis wanted to take Prompto back to that moment. Wanted to remove him from their current reality.

Prompto looked up at Noctis, not being able to hide the fear in his eyes. He knew the other would do whatever he could. He knew Noctis had already dispatched his soldiers, knew that if it came down to it, Noctis himself would fight. That was the last thing the blond wanted, but he couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat at the thought. A man who had to be dragged out of bed for training, willingly fighting for him. His own prince charming.

“Prom, I’ll take you away from all this, I promise.”

He forced a smile, knowing full well that the odds of the promise being fulfilled were slim.

“I can’t abandon my people.”

Noctis leaned down to kiss the trembling lips, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s back. He wouldn’t let the burdens of royalty take over. Not when Prompto wasn’t even of royal blood, not when he was a tool the empire had been using, a form of propaganda. Prompto was young, was always seen as happy and lighthearted. People liked him instantly, and the empire used that to get people on their side.

Not that any of that mattered. His people loved him, and Prompto always took the weight of the throne, of the crown, of his kingdom on himself, never asking anyone for help. But he could see it eating at the blond. He could see it in his face whenever Prompto thought Noctis wasn’t looking. Noctis knew very well that Prompto was falling, that the weight of it all was getting to him. This added on top was sure to crush him.

Noctis wouldn’t have it.

He’d take it all away. He’d take the weight, carry all of it for his love. He’d carry both his own and Prompto’s kingdom on his shoulders. Anything to have Prompto smiling again, anything to have him laughing, moving through life without a care in the world. He wanted for them to enjoy road trips again, to go fishing, and to climb mountains just so Prompto could take the perfect picture. He wanted to put on horrible disguises just to travel to the different towns and try all the different foods. He wanted for them to walk along the beach, to become seaside supermodels. It had taken months for Noctis to get to see that side of the blond. Like hell he’d let it be taken away.

And with that in mind, Noctis grabbed the other’s hand, and ran. He pulled the other behind him, dragging him through his home out toward the courtyard. They ran past that spot in the grass, Noctis’ grip becoming a little tighter. He wouldn’t let them get to him, they couldn’t have him.

The two pretended not to hear the commotion at the front of the palace. Pretended not to hear the battle cries, and the fighting. Pretended not to hear the magitek engines behind them. Noctis ran, Prompto close at his heels. Hidden away in the far corners of the courtyard, Noctis brought their lips together.

He tried to convey every emotion he could in that kiss. He tried to tell Prompto how much he loved him, how much he needed and wanted him. How angry he was that he was in danger, how much he wanted to protect him.

That he was sorry.

The magitek engine that had stopped above them hadn’t escaped Noctis’ sight. He knew he had to fight, knew he had to do whatever was necessary to save the man before him.

“Noctis… don’t.”

“I won’t let them hurt you Prompto! I won’t let anything hurt you anymore. Please, let me carry your burdens. Let me carry everything troubling you.”

The MTs were getting closer, Noctis knew he didn’t have much time.

“I won’t let it swallow you whole, Prom. You deserve so much better than all of this.”

“But I don’t want to lose you!”

A small smile tugs at the corner of Noctis’ mouth, his hands moving to grip the other’s shoulders. “You won’t. But I need you to stay here, let me protect you.”

The blond wasn’t given the chance to answer. The raven placed a kiss on his forehead, before turning toward the group of MTs that had now gathered behind them. There were twenty in total, and Prompto could do nothing.

Noctis took a deep breath, summoning his sword. He took a protective stance before the blond, and Prompto knew he could say nothing to change his mind. Noctis really was his prince charming.

“I’ll carry your throne, Prom. I won’t let it swallow you. So, wait for me.”

And with that, Prompto watched as the man before him threw his sword, body disappearing right before his eyes as he moved after it.

Prompto couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this match the song at all? No idea. But it's what kept running through my head.  
> I wasn't sure how to end it so I kinda left it up in the air. I feel this way I won't end up rewriting it 100 times and hating every single one. Feel free to make up your own ending.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
